Many types of research require accurate methods of assessing the sequence of genomic DNA and measures of gene expression. In this application, we are requesting funding to purchase a QuantStudio 12K Flex all-in-one qPCR system, which is designed for high-throughput targeted genotyping and for measuring expression of specific genes. This equipment will meet the needs of projects for 17 National Institutes of Health-funded R01 grants held by 12 investigators at the Monell Chemical Senses Center, a nonprofit research facility focusing on chemosensory biology--taste and smell--and its role in nutrition and health, including effects on such diseases as diabetes and obesity. Currently, targeted genotyping is conducted at Monell using an older instrument that can run only a few samples at a time and uses a large volume of reagents, which makes this work both slow and expensive. The advantages of the system requested in this application are that it (1) measures a larger number of samples in less time, (2) needs smaller amounts of expensive reagents to obtain the same information, and (3) offers multiple array configurations, such as Taqman assays and the OpenArray system. This requested equipment will enhance the quality of the work done by a large core group of investigators. The projects that would benefit from fast, high-throughput targeted genotyping involve chemosensory biology and its relationship to health. Translational research in these areas is of critical concern because of the focus on obesity prevention and other diseases of nutrient intake, such as excess sweet intake and diabetes. Chemosensory receptors act in other tissues of the body beyond the mouth and nose where they also affect human health.